rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Agent Maroon78
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent Maroon78 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oo7nightfire (Talk) 05:40, November 15, 2012 Hello Agent Maroon78, welcome to the wiki. First off, you don't need permission to edit a page. If it's locked you can't edit it. If not, feel free to. Also please look over the policies (mainly Speculation); these will help you. As for your requests, the Meta trivia would be fine, just reword it a bit. As for the # of episodes for characters, I'm not sure as, like West said, would be a hassle overall (not just while a season is airing) and people would constantly change things; although it sounds interesting. I also don't think it would tell their role very much, that's what the "Role in Plot" section is for (the longer the plot, the better the significance). I'm okay with the Meta trivia, but not so much with # of episodes for characters. You can inform the other admins about this though, and seee what they think. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Relationships You're right, it's inconsistent and I will change it. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you on both removing the rocket launcher on Simmons' recurring gags & changing Utah to MIA. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:06, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Avatar You seemed cool and it was easy to guess what to base this on, so I was bored and decided to make this for you. If you don't want to use it that's fine too, because really it's no trouble at all for me to make these so I'd still be cool with it. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 22:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, glad I could help then, no problem dude XD ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea how it's happening. It is most likely a bug that only wikia can fix. It is also happening on other wikis as well. To prevent them, before publishing an edit, click the arrow next to the Preview button & click "Show changes". It should reveal the unwanted question marks, along with ur changes, in the window. Then exit the "Show changes" window, switch to "source mode" and remove the ?''' in '''source mode. Make sure you go back to show changes to see if u missed anything. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Relationships (Doc & Sheila) Doc, I believe deserves one as he has shown to have relationships with the characters. Sheila on the other hand, I 'm not sure, since she hasn't really shown relationships with a many characters, only a handful. But I think we could still make one for her, maybe squeeze something in. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:51, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to say great job on creating the relationships page for Doc! It looks really good and consistent! I also like how you intergrated Church's time travel into the time line. I changed the title to "Into the Future" if you dont mind. I thought it fit and seemed simple. And yeah, I think you can add the animation trivia to their respective pages. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Sheila maybe, but I don't think for Meta, since he rarely talks to anybody and mostly everyone has the same opinion of him: scared or intimidated. It would be difficult to incorporate a relationship page for Meta. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat You're welcome. I'm not sure, I myself rarely get on chat. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Making a Blog http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 21:19, December 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks and Favor Comic progress on paper: 13 pgs. On computer: 0 I am a master of procrastination. Yeah, actually there are a few things on the Lopez article that could be fixed up still, except I lost motivation after I finished the plot. I did have plans to fix up a lot of things on the wiki, but since I lack the motivation to do so they never came to fruition. A reason I did Lopez in the first place was because he's one of my favorite charchters. Donut...eh, I guess Donut's ok, but, not really a favorite. Still, I would like it if his article was fixed up too. I might give it a go someday soon, when I feel like it. Right now I have to prepare for exams next week. Maybe after that when I'm on break. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Image Captions No, not all images need captions & there is no limit to how many images should contain them. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Blog It seemed more of just you voicing your opinion, rather than inviting others to do the same. People would likely just read it and go, "Huh, that's neat." and then move on with what they were doing. Especially during the off season where nothing is happening. The people who would comment aren't here and any others are probably too busy. Or maybe lazy. I thought it was a nice blog but I don't really have the time or motivation to make a big response to it. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I helped? Huh. Well I was going to comment on the new one, except I can't. My holiday was meh because I had to spend it with cousins I hadn't seen in years so it was incredibly awkward. The random numbers are in hexadecimal like they said, and translate to "MerryXmas!", completly ruining the point of that PSA, or a trick by RT who decided to troll the people who wouldn't actually think to translate it. I haven't touched my comic since I got on break because 1) I draw like a kid with no arms and 2) I've hit writer's block for the story. On the bright side I have an Xbox and Skyrim now and can spend the rest of my days growing stronger in-game while ironically rotting away in real life. Good times. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 08:18, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Well the two points for the comic from last time still apply, so, no, it looks like shit. I haven't done anything with it in a month XD As for Lopez, I need to read over the blog again and also have time to edit the page. Techincally I would always have time except I'm playing a lot more Xbox. Ever since the Season ended I've been less motivated to edit here, though I still occasionally check back and stay for a bit. I noticed I could comment on that one blog and was planning to, but never followed through with it. Basically, if I can get over my Xbox addicition for a bit I can make the changes. Tommorow is a half day for me, so...maybe then. Also, I would nominate Jman as a bigger Lopez fan than me, but he doesn't do shit here during the off season so I guess I would have to do this anyway XD ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Image help No, I have not experienced this problem. It may have something to do with your computer. Try adding an image to a pg on another wiki, or on a pg on this wiki, in order to further test the problem. I'll briefly add an image to your blog to see if the problem occurs for me. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. Same to you! Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Questions => Answers #Revelation has its own Trivia pg becuz the season has a butt load of trivia; specifically for Chapter 10 I believe. HOWEVER, I agree with you & think that the trivia should go to their respective article pages. I will try to do that whenever I can, mayb later 2day or 2morrow. Then I'll delete the pg when EVERYTHING is in place. #Character pgs vary because: people were too lazy to add those certain sections, the characters couldn't provide the info appropriate to create those sections, or users didn't have the time to add them. Sections like "Reception" are on Caboose's, Meta's, and Donut's pg because, I believe, they are VERY popular among fans, compared to other characters & it would make sense to have them. Overview, themes, and personality, are sections that can easily be added, but like I said b4: people are lazy or don't have the time. I also don't think Personality should be on relationship pages, becuz they don't have much relation to each other. Relationship pgs are solely for a character's relationship with other characters. #As for those typos, they can only be fixed by scanning through articles and manually fixing them. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Ur welcome, & no, I don't think gags and themes could be considered the same, unless that gag is a trait for a character (e.g.- Caboose's stupidity). Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) See if your blog has a comment section now. In "edit" mode I checked the "Commenting" box. Hope I could be of assistance. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I believe it is more of a Skill than a Theme, so I will combine them & make the necessary changes. Thanks for informing me! Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:24, January 15, 2013 (UTC) You can add the "Suck it, blue" as a theme. As for the images, i'll try and see if I can find some. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:25, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry man, I've been really busy and hadn't even had time to look for images. As for Epsilon-Red Zealot having his own page, no because it is unknown it that specific Red Grunt even was the Red Zealot, it could've been any one of the Red Grunts, due to the fact that they all have the same personality. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:20, January 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Let's get this right off the bat. If you wanna make it able so people can add their own options like Facebook, you can't. However, you can add a poll with your own options like this: I like cheese? Yes No which'll become like this. I like cheese? Yes No As for the character thing, eh, I think the article structure is fine the way it is, personally. But good suggest, though. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 00:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Answers & Thanks Hey AgentMaroon! First off, fantastic job with the major fix-ups to the character pages! Also, thank you for subscribing and the gift as well, you're a great contibutor! Now towards your questions: #Do you mean only these specific characters (Simmons, Grif, Sarge, Donut, Lopez, Church (Alpha and Epsilon), Tucker, Caboose, Tex, Doc, Washington, and the Meta (Possibly Sheila with an exception)) should utilize the character format? If so, then '''no', it should not be only for them. Every character should follow the format. Depending on the character's involvement, then the certain sections should be added (skills, reception, etc.) #The first and second ones, sure. Third one: Cant really compare a group of characters (Reds) to one single character (Meta); 4th: It would actually be Alleon. 5th: Grif only used the Brute shot in S10, and the info can be found on the infoboxes #Honestly, i haven't had any time to look. So, yeah, you can find someone else to do it or do it yourself. #Adding it into articles would be very tedious, as we would have to update once S11 arrives. It would also be hard to keep track of and is prone to vandalists. #The quote by Church comparing Meta to 8 Texs was added by me in 2011, but Sniperteam82308, an admin/bureacrat replaced it with the current one. Look here at the bottom 4 more info. I hope I've answered your questions. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again for your gift and work on the wiki! Keep it up! Now your questions... #I have no idea. Which episode does this theme appear exactly? #Yes he interacts with them, but the Meta is only seen as an enemy to the characters. Because Meta says little, its difficult to tell how he feels towards the other characters, with an exception of Wash and mayb Doc. His relationships consist of killing someone, working with them, or fighting them. You say Sarge was the least scared Red to fight him. So. What can we get from that? Tucker showed no fear when facing Meta either. Sarge saw Meta like most others: an enemy; they didn't have much of a relationship other than that. You say Meta wanted to capture Epsilon/Alpha. Again there's not much we can add from that, Meta just wanted Epsilon/Alpha to become powerful. #That can't be added because that's opinionated trivia. Unlike Tex/Omega & Gamma/Wyoming, which have reasons as to why those A.I. names (O'Malley and Gary) would be created as such, the Alpha/Leonard=Allen is mainly coming from your opinion; its fan trivia. #What was the twist in Reconstruction? #Tucker, Grif, Church were not based on anybody in history. Simmons & Caboose were also not based on anyone in history, they're based off living celebrities. Also, the info for Simmons, Caboose (Visiting Old Friends pg) and Donut, is already on the wiki, so technically we kinda have. #True, but I don't think RT did this on pupose. It is more like coincidence. I also don't think it had anything to do with Tex, your theory is speculation. #Carolina's color is not light-green, it's cyan which is more like sky blue. I also personally don't think Wash's armor color is yellow, thats Sister. Also, the color wheel has way more colors than that, so the trivia wouldn't be fully correct. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:36, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Respons(s): 1. I like that theme! I believe it also appears at the end of Out of Mind Pt. 5 4. Ah, vey true. 6. I'm saying that what you were saying is true. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:24, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea what the song is called or where to find it sorry. Yes you may add them. And thanks! Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) sorry i just recived your message ma laptop was getting repaired anyway yeah the graphics would be brilliant it should be like the back story also another sugesstion there should be a mode called free for all where all the characters fight eachother in a sort of Battle Royale type of fight RE: Main Character Article and Timeline Problems Thank you! And you did very well for Carolina. As for the others, you may be able to add some information for the Director's Personality, Overview, and even Relationships, like his relationship with the Freelancers and Allison, how he was hard on them, with Carolina, etc. As for Omega and Wyoming, these will be a bit difficult, but just add what you can. If you can't think of info to add for a character, then don't add anything. As for the timeline, Sarge getting Simmons and Grif can be added right before Wash, Church, and Caboose arrive at Valhalla. As for the mini-series (i'm assuming MIA & WTAWTAW) I have no idea; I don't think they'll fit anywhere. I hope you have a kick ass Spring Break as well! Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome; thank you for your contributions. Now regarding Meta and the shield, can you please verify which admin you spoke with and where he/she found this information. The Meta is never seen using the shield and in Reconstruction: Chapter 6, South was seen using it. You could argue that in Recovery One: Part Three South said she lost her Domed Shield and Delta concluded that 'this something' took it; but that would mean Meta took it from South not North. Secondly, I do agree that the Director does have some traits as an antagonist, but mostly the Freelancers allowed themselves to take part in his experiments. they could have opposed him like CT, Tex, York, and North. After some thinking, I also agree that he could've stopped Carolina from giving Sigma to Maine; maybe he wanted to see Sigma's effect on Maine. But I don't see how he made Omega evil. Omega was always evil due to his trait; once Tex escaped PF, Omega was out of the Director's control. Now that I think about it, he kinda is an antagonist in Reconstruction as he tried to have Wash killed. The main reason I personally don't think he is one is the epilogue of Reconstruction 19 (where he explains why he did the things he did, giving him some sort of sympathy) and Don't Say It (where he was broken down and was already sorry for what he did). I just don't agree with why other characters give him so much hate, especially Carolina (but thats a WHOLE other story). Overall, I could consider him an antagonist, but not a main one (like South antagonist but a bit more). As for your last 2 bullet points, yes & no. Simmons and Grif having long lifespans you can add, but York doesn't really look much like Luke McKay's Simmons drawing that much. LMK Simmons has messy hair, not gelled up hair like York's. I hoped I have been of assisstance. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi this is euan117 it doesnt let me log in via iPad i was just going to say that I know Wyoming and Maine didn't interact as much but in season 9 and 8 they appeared to have a positive relationship just a suggestion Also I know York wanted revenge on Wyoming but to be honest it was really Maine,s fault just saying Your welcome! And I suggest York and Andy mainly. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Stuff and Permission I agree with you regarding the "Main Characters" box on the home page. I technically include characters that serve a big significant role to the series, in addition to your reasons. So I will remove: Counselor, Butch Flowers, Warthog, Motorcycle, Theta, and Junior. You may add quotes to the weapons, but make sure the quotes are related to the weapon. I have no idea who knows Wyoming's theme. And YES you can add Sandguardians to your blog, thanks! Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Quote Suggestions and Thanks Well, the quote for each story ark sounds cool but I want to share my opinions, & you will have to get approval of the other wiki admins (Sniperteam82308, Cyrus Arc, Jman98). To me, I'm afraid the idea will cause edit wars and we'll have to end up locking the pages. Some people might not agree on a certain quote, and the pictures can carry this idea well. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think a category would be necessary since "Blood Gulch Crew" isn't official, it's just something the fans call them when they are together. And most users on the site also call them "Reds and Blues", I don't really see anyone adding "BGC soldiers/crew" except you. And sure, you can send me through email: obindioo7@gmail.com Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Go for it ^_^ Nightfire and I will be sure to fix any mistakes we see. CyrusArc 19:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah I did! I had no idea you sent an attachment too! My bad, poor sight skills. I look into the suggestions. For Carolina, i suggest her song be Extraction (or at least the 2nd half of it) or Ballet Breakup. And for Tex, On Your Knees is great, but I would also suggest Agent Tex. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:49, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I get the quotes from the internet. They usually relate to what my life is like at the given time. And yes I got your email, but I haven't (and still don't) had time to message back. Sorry I've been really busy. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Theme Song Opinions Hey AgentMaroon, here's my opinions for the theme songs. *'Caboose/Shiny Thing': Perfect *'Simmons/Steady Ride: '''Good choice. It expresses his quirkyness *'Grif/Bolt: Not bad. I felt his would be more laid back, but the song expresses his motives. *'Sarge/The Man In Red: '''How could it not be his theme. *'Tucker/Another One Down: 'Perfect *'Church/Spiritual: 'Great choice! *'Donut/I Say Ooh: 'Perfect *'Tex/On Your Knees: 'Perfect; would have also preferred "''Agent Tex" *'Washington/Good Fight: '''Hmm, I personally don't think this is Wash's theme, more like the Reds' and Blues' theme. *'Epsilon/Colors: 'Not bad. I didn't think it fit at 1st, but then I gave it another listen *'Doc/Keep Moving: 'Doesn't make me think of Doc at all. I think of Wash instead. *'Lopez/Hijo De Puta Triste: 'Pretty good, although I would think the Warthog theme would fit him. *'Meta/(When) Your Middle Name is Danger: 'Perfect *'Director/First Wave: 'I would say "''First Wave", "Finding the Director" reminds me of Allison. *'Omega/Space Invader: '''Hmm, I think of the Director and Sigma for this theme, not much Omega. *'Carolina: 'Perfect; this also reminds me of CT. May I also suggest (for Carolina) "''Spiral", "Extraction", "Faraway" and "Ballet Breakup" *'Wyoming/A Girl Named Tex: '''Perfect *'York/Daydream No. 19: 'I prefer "''Daydream No. 19" because "Half-Life" seems too laid back. *'Delta/Saline: '''Perfect *'Andy/617: 'Perfect *'North/Extraction: '''I'd '''highly prefer "Twins" rather than this. *'South/Twins: '''I would probably say "''Extraction" *'C.T./C.T.': Perfect Again, these are all jusy my opinion. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:16, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Part 2 These are my opinion on the changes. Sorry I took so long. *'Wash/Keep Moving': Thanks for taking my suggestion. I believe this song fits him perfectly, but its just my opinion. *'Epsilon/Faraway': Awesome! May I also suggest this song be for "Unfinished Business" (like “Last Stand” & Sadness) *'Doc/Hero Superstar': Perfect, so enthusiastic and bouncy, yet laid back. *'Sheila/Best Girl': Forgot this one; Not bad, took some time for me to think of Sheila, but it hit the mark eventually. Good choice! *'Omega/Nightmare (Again)': Perfect *'Carolina/Ballet Breakup': Thanks for taking my suggestion, but yours is the best "Can't Trust Anybody" *'North and South/Twins and Extraction': Perfect! *'Insurrectionist Leader/Forever': Perfect! *'Chairman/Big Prize': Great choice. The song makes me think of Wash as well. *'Sigma/Space Invader': Good choice! *'BG Crew/Red vs. Blue, Good Fight': Great choices. May I also suggest "Blood Gulch Blues" and "Bloody Mary Mix". *'A.I./Fragments': Perfect! *'Project Freelancer/Locus Desperatus': Good choice! "Pelican Reveal" also makes me think of PF. *'"Happy Ending"/Colors': Perfect! *'Death of a Friend/When We Were Soldiers': Good choice. *'Encouragement/Rally': Perfect! *'"Last Stand"/Bloody Mary Mix': Perfect! May I also suggest "Red vs. Blue". *'Sadness/Fifty': Perfect! Oo7nightfire (talk) 10:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Colors" should be with Happy Ending, and Epsilon should have "I Am The Best". Sorry dude, you'll just have to wait for them, OR try and bring it up to their attention again. And you don't necessarily need permission, but I do not think the pilot is the exact same from Revelation; it is unknown/unconfirmed, although it is implied. The guys from Smosh utilize the same voices for 6 Innies, that doesn't mean the Innies are the same, they just have the same voice actors. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:05, May 11, 2013 (UTC) hey man i was just wondering if i sub to your channel would you sub to mine, my channel is JointOperations2 Hi it's Euan yeah it doesn't let me sign in on iPad anyway yeah I am subscribed to 007nighfire his ty story series and sand guard series are brilliant, as for gen can't find his channel 21:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Seems a bit redundant but seeing as you've already started, go right ahead and continue. Sorry about my late response, I've been busy dealing with other matters. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 07:17, May 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Epsilon Trivia and RvB Multiverse Yes it can be added to his page. No, the blog should not be an actual article because it is irrelevant and doesn't serve much purpose or give any info that the wiki hasn't already done. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: New Questions Hey AgentMaroon, sorry for the long ass time for me to respond. #While both are technically the same thing, the categories are separate becuz most of the robots in the series are introduced as such, not as A.I. Also, what came to your mind when you realized Lopez was a robot. You' probably thought robot and A.I. didn't enter your mind until later on. By combining the categories, it would cause much more confusion. Plus the A.I. template includes such A.I. like Andy, Sheila, & Lopez. #They should stay until these "new" characters appear, & it's unknown as of now if these new characters will have any significance to the plot. So as of now, let them stay. #I agree. You can remove the trivia on those pgs (explain why though) and include your new trivia on the Artificial Intelligence page. #While you've done some tremendous work, you can't really say that you care about this wiki more than the other admins since, like you said, you've been here for less than a yr. Personally, I believe you still have much to learn about the wiki; but hey there are 3 other admins, so get there opinions as well. If you don't become an admin now you can always in the future. I appreciate everything you've done (and hopefully continue to do) for the wiki and thanks for your questions. Here's to Season 11! Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I briefly considered applying for admin, back when I edited more, until I realized that... there was really no reason to. There's already 4 admins, which seems like plenty for this wiki. Anything that may require admin approval, can just be asked like you've been doing good with already. And I don't really see what the major benefits would be of it anyway. So yeah, admin would be neat but there doesn't really seem to be much of a point for it. '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№']]♠''' 07:08, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Dennis and Jerry Yes you can make the pages, since they're confirmed canon and we do have similar pages. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:20, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Just to confirm, I think you are right about the voice actors for both characters Socksucker (talk) 09:25, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Your explanation seems that it would be big for an article, but I recommend you make a section on his page first, just to be safe. If it's big enough for an article, I'll transfer the info to a page. Also, do not include Epsilon-Delta as it is not the original. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:46, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I would say Theta. The two haven't really interacted much. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I hope you're having a good summer as well! Yes, I've seen your blog and I really like it. I will try and put my opinion in it too whenever I can. Thanks! P.S.- Thank you for your huge contributions to the wiki. You've really been shaping it up! Btw, I unlocked the Template:Freelancer pg, so feel free to edit it now. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Status, Singing Soldiers, & A.I. Order #I think that's a great idea, but it shouldn't be limited to only Factions. We can add the status section to Character infoboxes as well, as it would help people see the character's, well, status. I can add that to the Charbox template, and then we'll have to go each character page & make the changes. #I don't think they deserve a page, as their appearance were simply as background characters. Also, I recall Grif and Simmons causing the musical number. 3&4 are speculation, as it is still not confirmed. Whether your theory is correct or not, it is still only a theory and can't be considered fact. It has I suppose, so far. I hope your August is going well. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I can't think of a quote; maybe: "The only thing I need to do is stay red and die" - Sarge, or Sarge's speech in Loading.... As for the episode transcript, it will be added whenever someone adds it. I don't really like doing transcripts anymore since they're very tedious and take a long time. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Answers #I'm glad you brought that up directly. I know you stated it before, but I forgot. Yeah, I don't think the thumbnails are needed. #Yeah, I will shorten those when I can; specifically fix them up a bit. #No one should be added yet until the season is over. After that happens, Lopez 2.0 can be added without removing anybody since Red Team isn't very long. We can swap C.T. for Locus and simply add Freckles to Blue Team. But we'll just have to see how big of an impact these characters have. Overall, the 3 that can be removed could be: CT, Sigma, and maybe Vic or Sister. Thanks! Same to you, hope you're doing well! Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Shortening Too Much Hey Agent Maroon, thanks for bringing that up to my attention and for being honest. I agree on Doc's page being a bit too short (I went overboard), but I personally think Tucker's is fine as it is now. My main goal was to decrease the length of the "Role in Plot" sections overall and combine certain sections into one (i.e: combine "Rescuing Epsilon, Return to Valhalla, and Rescue Mission" into one section called "Conflict With Carolina"). I also wanted to delete certain things that didn't seem very important/remove filler and simply keep things where the character is performing actions. HOWEVER, if you want feel free to add certain things back in that you feel is relevant; I don't want to make those sections TOO short. Anyway, thanks for bringing that up, I hope you've had a great day so far as well. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey cheers for the comment mate, and thank you the project is coming along smoothly, again thanks for the support also its Euan117 sorry it doesn't Let me log in on iPad, still thanks man means a lot. RE: Workers, Sandtrap, and Images I don't think they deserve a page; they're simply one-off background characters, like the singing soldiers in Voting Fever or the Internet Trolls in Online Survival. Regarding merging Sandtrap and AATemples, no, mainly because the desert is never referred to as Sandtrap in the series. HOWEVER, I think Teleporter Nexus should be it's own page, separate from Chiron TL-34 because of this reason. Since Valhalla is referred to as Valhalla in the series, the pages are merged. Since Blackout isn't referred to by name, but rather Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility, those pages are separate. Chiron TL-34 should be the same. I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I really like S11 so far, mainly because it isn't flashy, but simple. The BG guys are having more character development, we've new characters and returning old characters, and a decent story. Thanks! Hope you're doing well. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:21, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Theme Songs II Hey Agent Maroon! If I remember correctly, you said a few months ago that you were gonna make music videos based on those theme songs. I was wondering if you started or if you still plan on doing that. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:48, September 25, 2013 (UTC)